


Un'alba nella notte

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Early Work, Friendship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Reconciliation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sei davvero convinto che gli anni in prigione mi abbiano reso una femminuccia, Lunastorta? Non credere che solo perché mi è mancato il calore umano negli ultimi anni, adesso io sia propenso alle sdolcinatezze”





	Un'alba nella notte

** Un’Alba Nella Notte **

Siamo nella Stamberga Strillante, il luogo che a legati a sé più ricordi in assoluto. Il luogo dove la nostra amicizia si è cementata, dove siamo diventati i Malandrini.

Ma quel tempo è ormai finito. Minus latita, James è morto. Siamo solo io e Remus adesso, con troppi anni da recuperare in pochi minuti.

“Sirius... mi stai dicendo veramente che non sei stato tu?” mi chiede Remus, con un filo di voce. Io sorrido tristemente, e scuoto la testa.

“Tutti potevano pensare che io avessi tradito James e Lily... ma tu, amico mio...” sospiro, mentre lui abbassa la testa, imbarazzato.

Capisco quello che deve aver provato. Voldemort è stato fin troppo bravo a far ricadere la colpa della morte di James e Lily su di me, al punto tale da convincere tutte le persone che amavo che non ero altro che un vile traditore.

Avevo patito l’Inferno ad Azkaban. Dodici anni di sorrisi rubati, di torture. Sono arrivato a dimenticare che cosa fosse la gioia.

E adesso che sono fuori da quel luogo, mi sento solo più che mai.

L’uomo che mi sta di fronte, è l’unica luce che riesco ad intravedere in questo momento. È l’unico legame con il passato che ancora mi rimane, insieme ad Harry. Sospiro. Meglio non pensare al figlio di James, fa troppo male pensare che mi ritenga l’unica ragione per cui è orfano. Non oso immaginare quanto mi detesti.

“Sirius, io non ho creduto subito alla tua colpevolezza... ma cerca di capirmi, tutti eravamo convinti che fossi tu il Custode Segreto di Lily e James, e poi c’era il dito di Peter” il suo tono è malinconico come non mai “Ma non nascondo che quando i Dissennatori ti hanno portato ad Azkaban, non sono riuscito a non pensare che tu eri mio amico, che ti conoscevo come le mie tasche, e che non potevi mai aver fatto una cosa del genere” aggiunge. Io scoppio a ridere.

“Ma un conto sono le sensazioni ed uno sono i fatti, giusto amico mio?” gli dico. Lui mi sorride, mi viene incontro e mi abbraccia.

“Sono felice che tu sia tornato, Felpato” mormora, con la voce soffocata dalla mia spalla, sulla quale ha appoggiato la testa. Io fingo di essere disgustato.

“Sei davvero convinto che gli anni in prigione mi abbiano reso una femminuccia, Lunastorta? Non credere che solo perché mi è mancato il calore umano negli ultimi anni, adesso io sia propenso alle sdolcinatezze” lo prendo in giro, meritandomi un pugno scherzoso sul braccio.

“Mi fa piacere vedere che non sei cambiato di una virgola” mi dice. Si sforza di scherzare, ma vedo che i suoi occhi sono velati dalle lacrime. Gli do una pacca sulla spalla.

“Tutto come prima?” mormoro, tornando serio. Lui scrolla le spalle.

“Non potrà mai tornare tutto come prima, lo sai” risponde, sicuramente pensando a James. Io scuoto la testa e mi avvicino di nuovo a lui.

“Al diavolo il vecchio Sirius!” stavolta sono io ad abbracciarlo, a prendere l’iniziativa, cosa che prima d’allora non avevo mai fatto, troppo occupato ad essere sarcastico per ricordarmi che esisteva anche l’affetto.

“Attento, non vorrei contagiarti la mia sdolcinatezza” mi fa il verso Remus. Io rido per l’ennesima volta.

“Correrò il rischio. Sei l’amico più noioso che io abbia mai avuto, ma va detto che al momento sei anche l’unico quindi... mi sa che mi dovrò accontentare” lo prendo in giro. Lui sospira.

“Io non sono noioso. Sono assennato” risponde, fingendo di essersi offeso. Alzo gli occhi al cielo.

“Noioso” ribadisco.

“Assennato”

“Va bene, sei assennato. Ed è questo che ti rende terribilmente noioso” concludo. Lui sorride.

“E tu non hai per niente la testa sulle spalle. È questo che ti rende terribilmente... Sirius”.

Non ho nemmeno il tempo di rispondere. Il mio sguardo va verso la finestra. Stanno spuntando le prime luci dell’alba, che per noi hanno sempre significato la fine di un’altra notte insieme. Ma oggi, sembrano ancora più ineluttabili che in passato. Mi volto verso Remus.

“Sarà meglio che andiamo adesso. Non dimentichiamo che sono un ricercato internazionale, e che tu fra qualche ora ti dovrai presentare a colazione. Non vorrei mai che Silente dovesse cercare un nuovo insegnante di Difesa” gli dico, con un sorriso triste.

“Quando ci possiamo rivedere?” mi chiede lui, con una certa ansia nella voce. Io alzo le spalle.

“In passato ti avrei risposto ‘Alla prossima Luna Piena’. Ma adesso, credo che non dovremmo aspettare così tanto” gli faccio l’occhiolino.

Una volta fuori dal cunicolo che porta alla Stamberga Strillante, sotto il Platano Picchiatore, chiamo Remus, che si sta avviando con passo lento verso la scuola.

“Lunastorta!” grido. Lui si volta, con aria interrogativa. “Fatto il Misfatto” dico, facendogli l’occhiolino, dopodiché mi trasformo, e mi allontano.

Il primo passo è compiuto.

Dopotutto, non sono solo come credevo.


End file.
